The instant invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly to game apparatus for use in playing a game which tests the memory of the players.
It is well known in the toy art that games which test the memories of the players have significant play value. It is also well known in the art that games of this type have significant educational value in that they are capable of strengthening the memories of children. In this regard, a variety of children's memory games have heretofore been known. For example, Milton Bradley Company currently manufactures and markets a line of 5 different memory games including ORIGINAL MEMORY.RTM., ANIMAL FAMILIES MEMORY.RTM., MICKEY MOUSE MEMORY.RTM., MAY I? MEMORY.RTM. and MATCH & MOVE MEMORY.RTM.. However, these games do not include game apparatus similar to the instant invention and therefore they are believed to be only of general interest. In addition, a variety of adult games have been available which test the memories of the game players.